


I Doubt Everything But You

by poolsidescientist



Series: Crazy Ex Song Parodies [4]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: A parody of Crazy Ex-Girlfriend's 'I Hate Everything But You' AKA Scully's feelings about her partner.





	I Doubt Everything But You

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song and basically had to make this so yeah. I own neither series (obviously) and feel free to let me know what you think.

Horoscopes in the paper, black cats bringing bringing bad luck,  
Even as a kid I thought superstitions sucked.  
While my sister loved New Age philosophy,  
Physics were more meaningful for me.  
Well I doubted most stuff and I still do,  
You see, I doubt everything but you.

I doubt that flying saucers really roam the sky,  
I doubt bad karma and I doubt the evil eye,  
I think ancient curses are only a hoax,  
And that bloody Mary is just a nasty joke,  
I doubt the ghosts of dead people like to linger,  
I doubt everything that I see on Jerry Springer,  
I doubt that late night infomercials tell the truth,  
Oh yes, I doubt everyone but you.

More examples!

I doubt people who find Jesus in their potato chips,  
I doubt the Bermuda Triangle really impacts ships.  
I doubt aliens build stonehenge and the pyramids,  
I doubt the existence of evil haunted black-eyed kids,  
I think the ‘alien autopsy’ was fake,  
I doubt Big Blue was really hiding in that lake,  
I don’t believe what the stupendous Yappi says on TV,  
Oh yes, I doubt everything but...you,

On those dead of night stakeouts, when I see you smile  
When we share an iced tea, and just talk for awhile  
And in those moments I forget,  
I doubt people who think they have alien implants in their heads.  
Even more examples!

I doubt that ouija boards really summon the dead,  
I doubt the government sprays chemtrails on our bread,  
I don’t believe in a new world order conspiracy,  
Vampires and werewolves really don’t make sense to me.

I think crop circles are fake and that Bigfoot is too,  
But I want to believe things when I’m with you,  
You have so much faith, it makes loving you great,  
Makes me forget the Loch Ness monster’s fake.  
There’s one more thing, I want you to know,

I really doubt Elvis faked his death.


End file.
